fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Conrad
Summary Conrad is the deuteragonist of the RPG: Barren. His parents were arrested for assaulting occupying soldiers, and due to lacking a close enough relative, was forced to live in the local orphanage. A few weeks after living in the orphanage Conrad met another orphan named Rudy. Another few days pass and the two realized the Head Executive of the orphanage was an abusive and twisted woman who has been leaving children with broken bones and black eyes. Immediately after escaping a deadly situation involving the head of the orphanage, both Conrad and Rudy ran away and used the little money they had to leave the city and get to his grandparent’s house in the countryside. While living in his Grandparents' home they attended the town's local school and was welcomed into the community with open arms. During the years the two lived there, Conrad was taught how to hunt wildlife and became a pretty well known for his sharpshooting skills. Along with that Both him and Rudy attended boxing classes, out of his grandpa's fear of them going back into the, now crime-ridden and solider occupied city. When the two friends turned 18 they took the journey back to the Rudy's home and to reunite him with his family now that their call of duty should have concluded. However; both were saddened to find the house empty. Some odd years pass with the two deciding to stay in the city working in a factory. Through those years however, the occupying soldiers become more and more violent usually leading to families getting arrested and thrown in jail for the most minor of offenses. One night the two got into a fist fight with a drunken soldier and upon knocking him out, the two took his equipment. While two were fooling around with the solider's stuff they found an odd device, upon activating it the two were transported into an odd structure in space. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-C | 7-B | At Least 7-B, Possibly 7-A Name: Conrad, Narrator (Nickname) Origin: Barren Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: A part of a Humanoid-Like Alien Race known as “People” Powers and Abilities: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Regeneration (High-Low), Boxing Skills, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Reactive Power Level, Hammer-space Coat Pockets, Firearm Conjuring, Danmaku, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement. Attack Potency: Town Level (Could harm Fang) | Large Town Level (Could harm Fumes) | City Level (Could harm Ubermensch who according to his In-Game bio wouldn't be phased by the Castle Bravo Bomb) | At Least City Level+, Possibly Mountain Level (Could harm the Masked Duo who according to their In-Game bio states was beyond any weapon known to or made by man) Speed: Subsonic+ (was able to dodge Fang's attacks) | Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic (was able to dodge Fumes' electrical blasts and explosions) | Sub-Relativistic (was able to dodge Uber's laser eye blast) | At least Sub-Relativistic '(should be faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Town Class | City Class | At Least City Class, Possibly Mountain Class Durability: Town Level | Large Town Level | City Level | At Least City Level+, Possibly Mountain Level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with most firearms, Thousands of Meters with snipers rifles Standard Equipment: Merchant's Hammer-Space Suit, Handguns, Machine guns, Shotguns, and Snipers Intelligence: Gifted (him and Rudy were regarded as the best and most skilled students in boxing class, and his Grandpa said he was really impressed with his skill with firearms) Weaknesses: Reactive Evolution can only work biological or physical hax things like Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, or Spatial Manipulation cannot be adapted to. Key: End of World 1 | End of World 2 | End of World 3 | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Adult Wayne (OmniRealm Warriors) (OmniRealm Warriors) Adult Wayne's Profile (7-B versions and speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Barren (verse)